powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
The Robot Ranger
The Robot Ranger is the thirtieth episode of Power Rangers Turbo and introduces the Robot Rangers which form the third set of Turbo Rangers. Synopsis Justin begins to notice something strange going on with his teammates: Ashley's got wires in her forearms and Carlos' face can come off. This all leads Justin to suspect that his friends have been replaced by robots. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull take up jobs as tennis instructors. Plot Bulk and Skull try to impress Cassie and Ashley in the Juice Bar by offering to give them a tennis lesson, complete with outfits and rackets. Lt. Stone reminds them that their current job only entails running the ball-launching machine and videotaping the lessons, but the pair do not listen as Skull makes a show of his serve and ends up spilling smoothies on Ashley. As Ashley heads to the counter to grab a towel, Justin looks up from his homework and sees what looks like circuits in her wrist, but she doesn't seem to notice as she leaves with Bulk. The young Ranger can't believe his eyes -- Ashley is a robot?! Justin grabs T.J. as he arrives and drags him to the tennis court, where Ashley and Cassie are on their lesson with Bulk. While Bulk's performance falls flat, Ashley hits every ball served from the ball-launcher and destroys her racket as well. Justin argues that she's never had a tennis lesson in her life, but T.J. laughs at his notion that she's a robot. From the ice-cooler, Divatox's periscope catches sight of the Rangers and sends down Flashhead to put them in the movies by turning them into film reels. The monsters arrive and scare Bulk and Skull off, while T.J. runs to help the girls. Justin is convinced that if Ashley is a robot, then she can't morph, but his theory falls flat when she does morph and fights alongside her allies. Carlos soon arrives and he joins the fight with Justin. Flashhead escapes the fight and the Rangers give chase. When Divatox calls in a torpedo strike to enlarge Flashhead, the Rescue Megazord cuts his film-career short. Back at the Juice Bar, Justin apologizes to Ashley, but is interrupted by Carlos before he can explain his reasons. The girls and T.J., however, converse amongst themselves and realize that Justin needs to be kept under close watch. The next day at Angel Grove High School, Justin spots T.J. at his locker and sees wires in his wrist hooked up to a device, only to be suddenly surrounded by Ashley and Cassie. In a panic, Justin runs away and ends up accidentally smashing a door into Carlos's face. Carlos does not believe Justin's claims that someone is replacing the rest of the team with robots, but they are called by T.J. to deal with another monster attack. Out in the park, Divatox's new monster Voltmeister has just arrived to give the Rangers a shocking end. With a crack of his whip, he sends the Rangers falling down a hill where they demorph. As Carlos pulls himself to his feet, Justin is shocked to see that he has mechanical parts behind what is actually a mask of his face. T.J. calls Alpha 6 and has him teleport the team to the Power Chamber, including a protesting Justin. As Justin panics over the robotic Rangers being in the Power Chamber, another set of Rangers appear to meet their twins, including another Justin. Dimitria and the second Justin explain what is going on. Having been built on Eltar by Zordon and Alpha 5, the Robot Rangers are an experiment to create identical-looking and identical-acting Power Rangers to assist the real ones. In order to test just how convincing they could be at emulating their organic templates, the Justin robot was programmed to act completely unaware of his true nature. Sure enough, "Justin" looks down to see circuitry beneath his shirt, and the reality of his situation is made clear as his programming is reset. Alpha suddenly reports another torpedo strike and that Voltmeister has now grown giant. The REAL Turbo Rangers morph and deploy the Rescue Megazord to quickly deal with the threat, and Divatox is left confused as to how the Rangers could deal with two monster attacks in one day so easily. Once the battle is finished, they return to see the Robot Rangers off as they leave for Eltar, but not before the real and robot Justin's share a moment to talk about all the fun stuff they would have liked to do together, and both T.J.'s just ask them to stop. The Robot Rangers then leave and the credits roll. Cast *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger)/Robot T.J. *Blake Foster as Justin Stewart (Blue Turbo Ranger)/Robot Justin *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Green Turbo Ranger)/Robot Carlos *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Turbo Ranger)/Robot Ashley *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Turbo Ranger)/Robot Cassie *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Jerome Stone *Hilary Shepard Turner as Divatox *Carol Hoyt as Dimitria *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Katerina Luciani as Alpha 6 (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Ed Neil as Rygog *Lex Lang as Rygog (voice) *Scott Page-Pagter as Porto (voice) *Paul Pistore as Flashhead (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Voltmeister (voice) Notes *This episode marks the final onscreen mention of Alpha 5. His current whereabouts are undisclosed from this point forward. *The resolution of the Bulk and Skull sub-plot is shown during the credits in place of the standard episode bloopers. *Robot Cassie was the only Robot Ranger whose identity was not discovered individually by "Justin" (robot), that means he didn't see her robot parts to find out the truth as he discovers her real identity when she attack him along with T.J. and Ashley (both robots) in opposite to the other Robot Rangers whose identity was discovered or viewed by Justin (robot) in separate situations starting with Ashley. *Though the episode could be considered filler at first, the episode is now a key element in explaining how the full Turbo Ranger team could participate in the Legendary battle along side the Zeo Rangers (Turbo Team 1) and the Space Rangers (Turbo Team 2) in Super Megaforce. *A lot of shots were cut from this episode due to them featuring the White Racer. **This is also the first episode where she is a factor. The next will be The Song Of Confusion which borrows footage from the episode she debuted in, *This episode is very similar to "A Star is Born " from Season 1 in that it has two monsters that were not adapon thier own because of thier footage. Flashhead's screentime was mostly spent around [[Red Racer] and Beauty Zonnette so that couldn't be used whilst Voltmeister spent a lot of time around an alien dog and unmorphed Blue Racer . Errors. *Justin auitomatically assumed that Robot Ashley was evil/a bad thing despite knowing that robots such as the Blue Senturion could be good. See Also (Flashhead fight footage) (Voltmeister Zord fight) Category:Turbo Category:Episode Category:New Power Ranger Episode